Jim's Lucky Valentine
by P.J. Lowry
Summary: Gotham's newest commissioner gets an unexpected guest on the eve of Valentine's Day.


**Title: Jim's Lucky Valentine**

**Universe: Nolanverse **

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters/Pairings: Jim Gordon, Harvey Dent **

Jim Gordon was having a busy week, but it was one that was stacked with paper work and politics. Since taking over the position of Commissioner, he would happily take days like that over the appearance of a new super villain any day. A sore wrist was a minor sacrifice rather than have to take death and carnage in the war against crime. It was quiet out there, and he knew sometimes being too quiet wasn't a good thing. Being so close to Valentine's Day, he knew better than anyone else that this was not the time to let your guard down. He wanted to double the force's presence that weekend, but it was met with opposition. The department was holding their annual Valentine's Day dance to raise money for charity, and the cops looked forward to taking their spouses out for a good time every love day, the one time of the year they could all mingle. He didn't like this one bit because he knew someone was going to take advantage of the situation and try to score big with all the cops distracted and worst of all, drunk. Rather than anger his own department, he called in some favors with the feds. His plan was this, if the crooks thought all the cops were getting smashed, they'd take a chance to hit a high profile target. If the feds took to the streets for that night only, they'd catch them in the act and net some big fish. Lucky for him, the Feds loved the idea of using the charity event to lure the crooks out from under the rocks they were currently hiding under. The fact that the new Commish now owed them a favor was a good thing to keep for future reference. They were twenty-four hours away from the big event and everything was going to be prefect... that was if the crooks had the nerve to actually test the new Commish on Valentine's Day.

Gordon was about to call it a day and was packing up his briefcase when he got a call from the front desk. He hit the com button, "Who's on the line?" he quickly asked, eager to get out and head home. He was late enough as it was already.

"It's your wife, Commissioner." The dispatch said.

Surprised, Gordon picked up the phone. "Put her through." He waited for the clicking sound and immediately jumped in when he heard it. "Barbara, is everything all right?"

"Jim, my Mom was in a car accident."

"Oh my gaud! Is she all right?"

"As far as we know it's nothing serious, but I want to get out there to see her."

"Of course! Do you want me to get home to take care of the kids?"

"No, I'm going to take them with me. Nothing will make her happier than to see her grandkids. I'd like to stay out there a few days."

Jim sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. "Take as much time as you need. I'm swamped here with more than enough work to keep myself out of trouble. But if you need me out there, all it will take is one phone call."

"I know Jim. We're packing to leave now. We'll see you when we get back on Sunday." She paused for a moment. "I love you."

"Love you too hun. Tell your mom I hope she has a speedy recovery." Jim put down the phone and stopped packing his briefcase. With no one waiting at home for him it was suddenly all right to burn the midnight oil. He went back to his paper work, filing and writing and more filing deep into the night. It wasn't until almost half past eleven when Jim finally decided to call it a night. Chances are Barbara and the kids were at the in-law's house and the kids are likely crashed in the guest room. He packed a little lighter this time out and went down to the parking lot and to his car. It took him a little over twenty minutes to drive home. On his way back he stopped at the drive in and bought a cheeseburger and some fries. The food didn't last long as he drove with one hand and manhandled his greasy dinner with the other. He finally staggered into the house a little past midnight and dropped the briefcase onto the couch then quickly locked the door. He strolled into the kitchen and looked on the counter to see a note from Barbara written in bold letters:

**YOUR DINNER IS IN THE MIRCOWAVE.**

Jim looked at the note and grinned. "Breakfast." He said to himself and he crumpled up the note and tossed it onto the trash. He took off his jacket and hung it up as he strolled up the stairs. He quickly changed into his pajamas and then quickly jumped into bed, eager to get to sleep and get back to work the next morning. He took off his glasses and placed them on the night desk, and turned off the light. Since Barbara wasn't home this was the first time in a while Jim was able to stretch out and hog the big queen size bed as he curled up into the covers and made himself very comfortable before quickly falling asleep.

He was awoken to a strange sound coming from the hallway, and Jim quickly opened his eyes. He knew it couldn't be Barbara or the kids since they were out of town so he quickly turned on the light and then he saw it on the night desk beside him. Standing upright and positioned by his glasses was a card. Gordon quickly picked up his glasses and put them on and then scrambled to open the card. It was a wedding invitation. He quickly read the card for clues to find out who might have sent it:

_We request the pleasure of your company,_

_To witness the marriage and celebration of love between_

_Rachel Annabelle Dawes_

_To_

_Harvey William Dent_

_On Saturday, the 14th of February, 2009._

_1pm, at St. Michael's United Church._

_Reception to follow._

Gordon looked at the card in complete shock, thinking this had to be some sort of prank. Before he could speak or move from his bed, he heard something behind him. It was sound he heard before and it sent a massive chill up his spine. He closed his eyes, unwilling to believe what he had just heard. This was all a bad dream he thought to himself, this can't be real. A few seconds he heard the sound again. The small chime of a coin as it was being flipped into the air, over and over again. Gordon paused for a few seconds, but when he heard the coin flip a third time, he took a deep breath and then finally spoke. "Harvey?"

"Hello Jim." a voice answered from the other side of the room.

Jim slowly turned around and his worst nightmare was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room, flipping his coin and holding a handgun that was pointing right at him. "Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke?" he said as he gestured to the card.

"No Jim, you're confusing me with someone else." Harvey said as he continued to flip the coin as if he were practicing. "That was a card I had printed four days before Rachel died. I thought it would be easier to pitch a date to her if she could see it on a card. I never had a chance to show it to her. And that was partially your fault."

Jim realized he was in big trouble but rather than anger him with conversation about Rachel, he decided to change the subject. "How did you manage to escape from the asylum in Metropolis?"

"Their security is no where near the class act it is at Arkham." Harvey replied as he continued to flip his coin. "I still can't believe you took the risk to have me transferred out of town like that."

"That's because I'm the only one who knows you're still alive." Jim answered honestly, "The last thing I wanted was someone taking a tour through Arkham and recognizing you and tipping off the press. We went to great lengths to cover up what happened, Harvey."

"I noticed that." Harvey said as he seemed to have a very unsympathetic feeling towards his efforts. "Not that I care. I am who I am, and your public relations battle against evil is no longer my concern."

"What is your concern then?" Jim asked as he quickly cut to the chase.

"Justice." Harvey said as he held the coin up for Jim. "Your date with Justice was only delayed Jim. Tonight on the eve of what was supposed to be my wedding day... you will finally face true, unbiased and righteous justice."

"What if I refuse to play your game?" Jim frankly asked. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"You don't have a choice." Harvey said as he got ready to start. "Either you take your chances with Justice or you lose by default for not playing along. Give me a reason Jim because there's nothing I'd like to do more than to put a bullet in your skull." He raised his handgun to eye level and Jim could tell the disfigured freak was as serious as a heart attack. He was ready to kill him.

Jim never wanted to be in this situation, but if he was given a choice this would be the time he would want to go through it. Barbara and the kids were at a safe distance which was not the case the last time Harvey wanted to pass judgment on him. "All right, let's get this over with. Call it."

Harvey was a little surprised by this concession, but didn't take a gift horse in the mouth. "This side you live." he showed the side that was in mint condition. He then turned to the other side, which was also heads but had a massive scratch across it. "This side you die. Understood?"

"I understand. Let's do it." Jim said as he put the card back onto the table. He also took his glasses off just incase he didn't win the flip. He watched as Harvey tossed the coin into the air and held his breath in deep anticipation.

Harvey had given the coin a decently high toss, and it turned over at least a dozen times so Jim could never accuse his adversary of giving it a half-assed flip. Harvey held out his hand and Jim could hear a faint slapping sound as the coin landed perfectly flat on his hand, revealing his fate to the psychotically split man who was holding the gun. Harvey looked down at the coin and then smiled. "Good bye, Jim." He put the coin back into his pocket and stood up. He pointed the handgun in Jim's direction.

All Jim could do was close his eyes and wait for the end to come. Gordon heard the bang of the gun, but there was a flash and he didn't feel anything. When he opened his eyes there was darkness. Instead of shooting him, Harvey had shot the lamp and used the darkness to make his exit. Jim put his glasses back on and then opened the second drawer in the desk and pulled out a handgun of his own and raced down the stairs. He quickly came into the kitchen and then into the living room, waving the gun around and looking all over the place. "Harvey!" he called out but there was no answer. "HARVEY!" His captor had fled just as quickly as he had arrived. Jim was confident that Harvey wasn't coming back because it was obvious that his version of 'Justice' had saved him at least for the time being. He also knew he had a long talk ahead of him. He was going to have to break the news to the Batman the next day. Not only was Harvey still alive, he had broken out of the hole Jim had flung him into and was back in Gotham. Not a conversation that he looked forward to, he thought to himself as he went back upstairs and back to bed.

He woke up bright and early the next morning at seven, just as his alarm had planned to. He slapped the clock off and got up for the day. Before coming downstairs to get a cup of coffee and something to eat, Jim cleaned up what was left of the lamp and tossed it into the trash. After pouring a hot cup of coffee, Jim quickly ran over to the microwave to take care of the dinner that Barbara had made for him the night before. When he opened the small electric oven, he had another surprise waiting for him: the food was gone. With the exception of some bones from the roasted chicken and a few peas, the only way the plate could have been cleaner was if the person who stole Jim's supper had licked it. Jim looked at the plate and couldn't help but laugh. "At least someone likes her cooking."


End file.
